Pokemon Rancher!
by Rainden Harumi
Summary: After the Sinnoh League, Ashlyn has returned home for a while to train and relax. But when she is given the chance to become a Rancher with her own farm filled with Pokemon on an Island near Sinnoh and the new Region of Unova? She jumps at the Chance! Read on as Ashlyn travels to Calla Island, start a Ranch, and Travel to Unova as well! Fem!AshXOC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Cache Ame: Hey everyone, it's me Cache Ame again with a new-old story. The first time it was up Pokemon Rancher was glitched and then it was deleted, when I went to check it over I took a look at the chapter I had posted. It was a bit un-right so I put it into one of my Fix-It-Up work Shops so I could work on getting to a better point. So please enjoy the story and Review!**

**Oh and by the way Ashlyn is 15 not 10 like Bulbapedia says for Ash, I mean come on! He's been on his Pokemon Journey for what? 4 to 5 regions now?! He's got to age a little bit at least. Also I will be giving names to each and every one of Ashlyn's Pokemon in this story, even Pikachu**

* * *

It was a warm day, like any other I'm sure. But it was this day that started a brand new adventure for one fifteen year old girl. This girl was Ashlyn Ketchum Winner of the Orange Islands Tournament, Winner of the Kanto Battle Frontier, the girl who git into the top 16 in the Indigo Conference, top 8 in the Silver Conference, top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference, and top 4 in the Lilly of the Valley Conference. As you can tell, Ashlyn has done a lot of great things in her life as she went on her journey, and a new one is about to begin...

"Fantastic job Spade! You've been practicing your Double Team while I wasn't looking haven't you?" Ashlyn shouted up in the air as a big bird Pokemon came in for a landing on Ashlyn's right shoulder while her long time partner Pika was on her left. Spade, her Swellow, smiled at his trainer as Ashlyn rubbed his head.

"_I knew you would be pleased with my new effort, but if I had done this in the Lilly of the Valley Conference we might have won._" Spade said as he hung his head in shame. Ashlyn smiled sadly at this, due to a odd mishap that happened while she was traveling back to Pallet town after the Sinnoh league she was able to communicate with any Pokemon at will. This of course shocked her and her Pokemon for a while until they got used to it of course.

"It's not your fault Spade, you tried your best and that's all I could ever ask for, now why don't you go join that Altaria you like so much. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, and could you find Blade while your at it? I've been, meaning to help him practice his Brave Bird Attack." Ashlyn asked her Hoenn Pokemon to which he nodded at his trainer and took to the skies to find Blade, the Staraptor she had gotten during her Sinnoh travels. Pika, Ashlyn's starter Pokemon, looked at Ashlyn with a bit of doubt in his face. Hoping and praying that his trainer didn't see it he quickly pleased a happy one on. But Ashlyn caught sight of the other one first.

"What's my little Pikachu doing all sad and such? This is a great day today and it's not supposed to be spent moping and feeling sorry for ourselves." Ashlyn said as she grasped Pika from her shoulder and put him in her arms and into a hug. Pika squealed a bit at the sudden movement, but he knew that Ashlyn would never do any harm to him what so ever.

"_Sorry, I was just thinking about the Conference again. We might have won had I been a bit stronger. I let you down that day along with the rest of us._" Pika said as he frowned a bit and then snuggled into Ashlyn's neck. Ashlyn chuckled a little by the way that her Pikachu was acting, she knew that her Pokemon still blamed them selves for what happened in Sinnoh.

"Don't you worry buddy, we'll get him next time. Now why don't we go help the Professor while we wait for Blade to show up. He could use the help since Tracy had to go help in Cerulean City." Ashlyn said as she walked into the compound with Pika on her shoulder. Just as they rounded the bend in the lab the trainer and his partner saw that Professor Oak was busy on the video phone and decided to not disturb them, but as they tried to back out of the room quietly Prof. Oak noticed her and smiled.

"Hold on a minute Ashlyn, I want you to meet someone, hold that thought Starla." Oak said as he motioned Ashlyn to come over to where he was on the video screen. "Starla, I want you to meet Ashlyn Ketchum, the girl I was telling you about earlier for your proposition. Ashlyn, this is Starla Addison, a very good colleague of mine. She live out on an Island near the Sinnoh and Unova Regions, isn't that right Starla?" Prof. Oak asked and Starla nodded.

"Yes that's right, Hello Ashlyn it's nice to finally meet you. Professor Oak has told me all about you for a while now, oh and congratulation on getting to the top 4 in the Lilly of the Valley Conference. I saw it on T.V and I thought you were simply amazing." Starla told Ashlyn as the said girl started to blush.

"Thank you, but if I may ask, Professor Oak said something about a proposition?" Ashlyn asked the woman on the screen, while she started to pet Pika's head at the same time, Pika giving out a small "Cha" as he enjoyed it.

"Ah yes, you see here on the Island there is only one town where all of the human residents live, the rest is to the wild Pokemon. At the edge of town there is a huge abandoned Ranch house made to house different Pokemon. But since I don't really have time to take care of it seeing as I'm the Mayor of the town, I've been trying to find someone who would be willing to run it and so far no one has the will for it due to they don't love the Pokemon that much." Starla said as she hung her head down low.

"Wow that's tough, you need a great Trainer who loves Pokemon for that. I bet the next Trainer you ask will say yes, I'm sure of it." Ashlyn said as she gave off a cheerful smile to Starla who smiled back.

"Maybe, I was talking to the Professor here about it and he came up with you for the Trainer I'm looking for. I'm sorry to get you all caught up in this problem, but I can understand that you might not want to do this so please don't feel as I'm making you choose." Starla said with a smile as she resumed talking to Prof. Oak. Ashlyn stood in the corner of the room and was thinking the decision over.

"What do you think Pika? I mean it might be a new adventure for us sure, but what about traveling all over? Do you think accepting will be the right choice?" Ashlyn asked she her starter Pokemon what he wanted to do. Pika then jumped off Ashlyn's shoulder and started to pace around on the coffee table a little, he ran his little arm up to his chin to think. Sure, going to the Island would be a new experience for them to grow and learn about what they can do, but what will happen if another league comes up? What would they do then? Pika then stopped and jumped into Ashlyn's arms and nodded confidently.

"_Let's do it Ashlyn, what have we got to lose._" Pika said as Ashlyn nodded and walked back over to the two adults on the video phone. They had just finished talking when they noticed Ashlyn walking up to talk once more.

"Hello again Ashlyn, have you decided? It's alright if you don't want to, I can always find someone else..." Starla started to say but Ashlyn held up her hand and stopped her.

"I'd love to do it Starla I'll be there within the next week or so OK? Then we can discuss on what you want me to do with the place." Ashlyn said as she smiled, Starla had tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Right, I'll wait for arrival. See you soon Ashlyn." and with that Starla signed off. Ashlyn turned to Prof. Oak and bowed to him.

"Thank you for every thing Professor Oak, I've really enjoyed you letting me keep my Pokemon here but I think I'll be taking my Pokemon to the Ranch I'm soon going to own." Ashlyn said with a sad sigh.

"It's alright Ashlyn, just be sure to drop by for a visit every now and then. I'm sure Tracy will love to see you like that. Also if you don't mind, can you let me keep Bloom here for a couple and weeks so we can get everything situated and then I'll send her to you." Prof. Oak asked about the female's trainer female Bulbasaur.

"Sure Professor, I don't mind just send her when your done. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make some phone calls and start packing." Ashlyn said as she went back out side once more to go talk to her Pokemon about what she would be doing over the next couple of days and that they would have a new home.

* * *

One Week Later...

"Alright I think that's every thing I'll need to get to the Island. Now Char are you ready to go?" Ashlyn asked her Charizard and he nodded, Char had arrived just two days ago after Ashlyn called Lisa and told her what was going on. Lisa agreed to let Char come and take me to the Island.

"_I'm as ready as I'll ever be Ashlyn, let's get going before the sunsets. I don't like to fly in the dark you_ _know._" Char said as he fixed the sling sack around his chest that he was carrying around with him. Once I got to see him he showed them to me and found two Pokemon Eggs sitting their keeping warm next to their father. Char just didn't want to Eggs to get hurt at night, so he wanted to get there really fast.

"Oh, you just want to go see your mate don't you?" Ashlyn asked as she shook her head and climbed aboard her fire dragon's back, it turns out that Char's former mate Charla started to see another Charizard in the Valley. So Char was lonely for a little while until he met his new mate, a female Dragonair, who would be waiting for Char at the Island. Ashlyn knew he would be looking forward to seeing his mate again after they had parted ways to get to the Island in different ways. The Dargonair allowed Char to take their eggs with them for some Father-Egg bonding time.

"_You know me too well. Can we go now? Please?_" Char asked again and Ashlyn nodded her head once Pika got on her shoulder, and off they flew straight for the Island. Ashlyn waved goodbye as the Professor and her mother went out of sight, but she then looked out into the open. It was a beautiful Sunset if you asked her. Soon the Island cane into view and so did Char's mate, the Dragonair did a flip in the air and came rushing out to us to help with the luggage and to see Char again. Then she rubbed up against Ashlyn who giggled and petted her back,

"Why hello there, Char's told me so much about you. I'm Ashlyn, do you have a name other then Dragonair?" Ashlyn asked the female to which the Pokemon shook her head. "Then may I call you Air?" Ashlyn asked again and the Dragon Pokemon thought for a moment and nodded excitedly. Down below was the Island and they would be landing soon. 'I wonder what this will be like? Well, just like my dad always says; ya need to take the Tauros by the horns!'

* * *

**Well I hope you all like this! Please Review if ya want to but no flames! Every single one will be used to Power up Char's Flamethrower to burn the bad people down! See ya Around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey gang! Welcome back! Please tell me if ya like this chapter in a review or a PM. Well, I've kept you long enough on with the story!**

* * *

_**Ashlyn:**_

"Okay Ashlyn, here is your Ranch I was telling you about." Starla said as I looked around the location the two of us were in. It was in the middle of a forest in a small clearing with a big meadow and tall grass. Air, Char, and Pika were wandering around the premises to see what their new home would be like. I could tell they were a bit over-whelmed by how large the Ranch was.

"Wow, it's perfect Mayor Starla. I'm sure this will be a great place to raise all the Pokemon in for a long time to come. I'll get started on it right away, but please, if you could, can ya tell me where the town is so I don't get lost on the way to the market?" Ashlyn asked as she looked at the Mayor with confused eyes. Mayor Starla nodded and started to point southeast of their location,

"The town is 3 miles southeast from here but if you fly with a Pokemon it won't be as long of a trip. The first thing you'll notice is the Notches Bakery, home to Bella Notch and her son John. Victor Notch, the father and husband, is a active Pokemon Ranger and can't be at home all the time but he contacts them a lot. The Bakery itself smells heavenly and for just a couple of Poke-dollars you can get a good sized treat made of the best berries. Then we have Miss Smith's Bell, Book, and Candle shop, she can give the best massages this side of the world if you asked any of us from town." Starla said as Ashlyn nodded her head with the two of them walking down the road to town.

"Wow, that sounds amazing Mayor. Say what's that building up ahead?" Ashlyn asked as she pointed straight ahead of them to a building at the edge of the town.

"That my dear Ashlyn, is the Poke-Clinic. Where our top Doctor of the Island works, his name is Dr. Cadma. I'm sure you and him will be working together quiet a lot as some of the Pokemon might be injured when you receive them." Starla said with a sad smile on her face, "One of my Pokemon from my team is there right now in a coma. After an intense battle with a bounty Hunter my Pokemon fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mayor. I didn't know at all, but anyway thanks for letting me come to the Island. I'm sure this will be the best adventure of my life now won't it Pika?" Ashlyn asked her Partner who was on her left shoulder. Pika nodded his head and gave a small 'Pika!" to Mayor Starla as if you to say that they would be a-okay on this Island.

"Great! Well I'll let you settle into your new home, and when you are ready. I need you to come and see me in Town Hall. It's right in the middle of town so you can't miss it. See ya around!" the Mayor said as she walked back into town and Ashlyn went back to her Ranch House in the woods. It needed some work, but it was nothing Ashlyn and her Pokemon couldn't handle.

"Alright! Everybody, come on out!" Ashlyn exclaimed as she threw a bunch of her Pokeballs into the air and a bunch of bright light shot out of them. Summoning all of her Pokemon out of them. "Alright team this is our new home, it might not look like much now but when we get it fixed up I bet it will be the best dang home you ever did see. Now can you guys help me out?" Ashlyn asked her Pokemon, to which they called happily and began to follow Ashlyn's orders to pick up the place and get it ready to live in.

"_What should I do Ashlyn?_" Tora, Ashlyn's Torkoal asked as she (Yes, in this story Ash's or Ashlyn's Torkoal is female.) walked over to her trainer. Tora was too large to help with the house climbing and if she tried to weed she'd burn the planted flower along with the weeds.

"Don't worry Tora, you can help me in making this archway over here. Come on, oh and can you get King to come too? I think we need some of his strong water as well." Ashlyn asked to which Tora nodded vigorously and went to go find King, Ashlyn's Kingler. It was sun-down before they were done, but the outside of the house looked good and the inside was clean and ready for Ashlyn to get some sleep. After recalling all her Pokemon except for Pika and Tora who asked if she could stay out the three went to sleep waiting for the next day to appear in the sky once again.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Okay gang we have to get ready for to day so let's get some grub!" Ashlyn stated as she started to pull different kinds of Pokemon Food that she had brought with her to feed everyone. Once after Breakfast they all were working again until a small shrill voice rang out throughout the Ranch. Ashlyn rushed over to see that Air was squealing and move around her two eggs really fast. Some of the Pokemon gather while other continued to work.

"Pika can you go get Char please. His and Air's eggs are about to hatch I'm sure of it." Ashlyn asked her faithful companion, to which he nodded and jumped down from Ashlyn's shoulder and ran to go get Char who was helping Tora and King with the Archway coming into the Ranch Ashlyn was going to have. Soon Char was rushing to Air's side as she frantically flew around the eggs waiting for them to hatch. Maybe about a couple of seconds after that the glowing suddenly brightened and afterwards tiny squeals could be heard where the eggs once were. There stood a Charmander and a Dratini, both female from what Ashlyn could see.

"Congrats Char, Air, we'll leave you to your babies." Ashlyn said as the whole group of Pokemon left the couple alone with their kids. At noon-time Ashlyn left the Ranch for Town Hall. To say she was eager to hear what the Mayor wanted was an understatement. She was ecstatic the say the least. Once Ashlyn made it to Town Hall, she walked to reception and asked when the Mayor was available next.

"She'll be ready for you in just five minutes when her meeting ends Ms. Ketchum." the receptionist said as Ashlyn nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. About five minutes later, the Mayor came into the waiting room and dragged Ashlyn into her office.

"So Ashlyn, how is the Ranch doing so far?" the Mayor asked while staring at Ashlyn with hopeful eyes.

"Just great, I met my new neighbor last night and he said he would watch the Ranch for me when I'm away. So what did you want to see me for?" Ashlyn asked as she looked at the Mayor in confusion.

"Well Ashlyn," Mayor Starla said. "Have you ever heard of the Region called Unova?..."

* * *

**And that's all I write tonight folks! See ya next Year for more of Pokemon Rancher!**

**P.S: I know it's kinda shorter... Okay, a lot shorter then the last chapter, but I'm starting to run out of Ideas for this story. If anyone has an Idea they would like to happen in this story please let me know and I'll see to it that it can be put in there. Just not all at once, so please PM me your Ideas, every thought counts. Please and Thank you!**

**P.S.S: Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I am So SO So SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! _I hope you enjoy! _And I changed the Rating Because I just can't make this story more aggressive, hope no one hate me for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form! So please Don't Sue Me!**

* * *

Ashlyn looked a little baffled at what the Mayor had just said, sure she had heard a couple of things about the infamous new Region. But she had never even seen it before in her life.

"Well yeah, I've heard of it. But I've never seen or been to it before, it's a big whole mystery to me so I never thought of going to it." Ashlyn said with a slightly confused face as she used her eyes to follow the Mayor around the office in Town Hall that they were in at the moment. Pika was in Ashlyn's lap letting out soft 'chu' noises as Ashlyn pet his head gently. Suddenly Mayor Starla turned around and faced Ashlyn with a determined face, then it broke into a smile.

"Well Ashlyn, I actually have a outside job for you if you want it. And it's in the Unova Region too." Starla said as Ashlyn brought up one of her eyebrows in confusion, but slowly she realized what the Mayor had said and smiled back at her.

"What do you need us to do Mayor?" Ashlyn asked as she got up to stretch her legs from sitting down for too long. Pika was in her arms and he was cuddling his trainer with ease. The cute act was working as Ashlyn started to scratch him behind his ear, just where he liked it. Starla noticed this and smiled, the way a trainer and a Pokemon came together in peace and harmony was just enough to make her hear melt with love.

"I need a Trainer to travel to Unova and collect some samples of certain plants and Pokemon in that Region. I would go myself but I'm need here to keep things in the town and the rest of the Island from being completely destroyed. That, and Ellie here can't do battle for a while now due to her surgery." the Mayor said as she gestured to her two year old Breloom who was sitting down on the desk with her tail wrapped around herself and her head bandaged up in an grass cloth that was made for grass type Pokemon. Ellie had gotten injured saving a group of Shroomish from a rock slide on the other side of Niche Mountain.

"I know how that feels," Ashlyn mumbled as she thought back to when Pika had gotten sick from an overdose of electricity and she was helpless because she couldn't do a thing about it. "Don't worry Mayor Starla, if ya want I'll go for ya. I need to get out and have an adventure anyways. But first let me find some one to look after my Ranch and I'll gladly go get the thing ya need." Ashlyn stated as she started to walk towards the door to get back to her Ranch to make sure everything was doing Ok.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ashlyn! I will make sure to pay for all your expenses " Starla promised as Ashlyn rolled her eyes and waved good-bye to the Mayor as she walked down the dirt path to her ranch in the distance. A couple of Sentrets crossed her pathway calling out to her in a friendly greeting. Ashlyn giggled a little and waved as the pair dashed off into the forest where the preserve was. The Preserve was a small part of the forest in Ashlyn's property where she had built to protect some certain species of Pokemon until the children of the Island came to her to ask for their first Pokemon to start their adventure and learning about all the different types of Pokemon.

"Come on Pika! We have to get back so we can tell the other's about what's happening! Then we have to start packing for the Unova region, you can say hi to your girlfriend later!" Ashlyn called to her little Yellow mouse as she saw how he had stopped when he had spotted a Dark Blue Purrloin who had run up to him. Pika looked at his trainer and nodded, but he still held up his paw and pointed one finger up as to saw 'Please give me one minute.' Ashlyn smiled when he did that, knowing Pika was only saying hello to the Shiny Purrloin in question replied back and walked with him back to Ashlyn. Seeing as the dark Pokemon wanted to come along, Ashlyn picked her up as Pika jumped onto her shoulder and waited for the ride.

* * *

_A little bit later..._

"Okay gang listen up!" Ashlyn called through out her Ranch. All of her Pokemon turned their heads to her as she was standing on the first step of her new front porch. Soon enough, all of them were gathered in her front lawn. Some sprawled on the ground taking a break from working on what the Ranch need to be perfect. "Alright guys, Mayor Starla wants me to go to the Unova region to get a couple of necessary items for her. I agreed to go for I want to explore Unova a little. Remember I can take six of you guys with me so who wants to go, and let me remind you I will be crossing and switching from time to time so don't feel left out if ya don't go now." Ashlyn spoke to her Pokemon there were choruses of growls and mews along with other noises that were kind of drowned out by all the Pokemon.

_"Come on guys! It'll be fun to travel again, plus we'll be with Ashlyn. Let's go on an adventure!" _Pika exclaimed as he jumped off his perch on Ashlyn's shoulder. While his girlfriend jumped out of her arms,

"Purr, Purrloin loin. Pur purrlo?" _"Yes, I believe it will be an exciting journey to behold. May I join you Ashlyn?" _Purrloin asked as she tilted her head to the side as she asked. Pika's heart nearly jumped out of his body when he hear what she said. He got down on his knees and begged for Ashlyn to say yes, wow he's one love-struck Pokemon.

"Of course you can Purrloin, I'm sure Pika would be glad to have you as a teammate, but I have to give you a nickname. It's the one little clip that makes all my Pokemon different from others of their own kind. Do you have a name other then Purrloin?" Ashlyn asked the dark blue cat-like Pokemon and the said creature padded over to her soon to-be Trainer and nodded her head.

_"Ruka, my Memma used to call me Ruka." _the Dark-Pokemon stated. Ashlyn nodded and got a really big grin on her face.

"Then that's your name then, welcome to the team Ruka." Ashlyn said as she pulled out what looked like a normal Poke-ball but it had a dark swirl on the red part of it. She lightly tapped Ruka on the head with it and the Purrloin was sucked inside, after a few seconds of wiggling the Poke-ball beeped to show the capture was complete. Ashlyn let Ruka not a second later.

_"That made me dizzy, may I please stay out of that thing like Pika please?" _Ruka asked as she shook herself and Pika helped her get her balance back.

"Of course, you can walk along beside me while Pika take my shoulder. Every now and then you guys can switch places. That Okay with you Pika?" Ashlyn asked her long time companion to which she got a goofy grin and a nod of the mouse Pokemon's head.

_"Yup, no problem here Ashlyn!" _Pika said as he nodded vigorously and rubbed up against Ruka in a loving way, to which Ruka returned. This gesture gave some of the Pokemon a bit of confusion. How did a Electric-type and a Dark-type ever come to terms as mates? (**AN/: I'll put this as a separate story of how they got together and all in a one-shot when I get the time to do it. So please don't ask how they got together.**) Ashlyn just giggled and started to choose who would go with them as well, finally she decided she would go with Bailey (Ashlyn's Bayleef) , Thomas (Ashlyn's Noctowl), Bloom (Ashlyn's Bulbasaur who got there yesterday.), Pika, and Ruka with her. All the Pokemon agreed as long as she switched them out every now and then they would be fine.

"Okay, I just need to find someone to look after this place and I can head out in the morning. Char, you mind coming with me?" Ashlyn asked her Kanto Fire Starter, Char nodded his head and let Ashlyn climb on his back and the three (Including Pika) were off into the sky heading for town.

* * *

_Two minutes later..._

Once they got into town Char landed and let Ashlyn get off. Then Ashlyn walked straight into a store that said Poke-Reality Where your true dreams can be reached. It was basically a shop where you can go to catch up on some extra sleep if you had to work a couple of extra nights at your job with no sleep. Ashlyn had a friend who always helped out at the Ranch, and Ashlyn sold some of her Pecha Berries to her so she could make her relaxation lotions for her shop. The Owner's name was Sherry.

"Hey Sherry, how are things?" Ashlyn asked as she came to the desk where Sherry was sitting. At the call of her name Sherry looked up and smiled,

"Ashlyn! Dear, come on in! What can I do for you today? Is Air and Char's babies having nightmares again?" Sherry asked as she came from behind the counter to talk to the Ranch owner.

"No, not anymore thanks to you Sherry. But, my Staraptor, Blade has been having some trouble sleeping as of lately and he won't talk to me about it. Do ya think you can come by some time and see if you can find out the problem please? I'll be willing to give you some extra berries for the payment." Ashlyn asked in hope, Sherry smiled

" Of course I can do that for you, and don't worry about the pay Ashe." Sherry said with a big grin on her face as she called Ashlyn by her little nick name. "I don't want to take your precious supply of berries more then I have to. But since I heard that your going to Unova soon can I asked that you take a couple picture of some of the fire types there please?" Sherry asked the girl to which Ashlyn nodded. Sherry was known to have an obsession with Fire type Pokemon, and she held a gigantic collection of Fire Type Pokemon picture in her apartment in the upper level of the store.

"Sure Sherry, I'll take some pictures for you. I was going to take pictures anyways." Ashlyn said with a smile, "Now I have to go see Jones about my Ranch. See ya around Sherry!" Ashlyn called over her shoulder as she walked out of the shop and down the streets towards the Health Center, and walked inside.

"Good Morning Ashlyn, what can I do for you today?" Nurse Jones said as he looked up to see who had come in. Ashlyn smiled,

"Hey Jones, I was wondering if you could check my Pokemon Ranch for me for a few days, please? I'm heading over to one of the Region Mainlands and I want to be sure that my Ranch is alright." Ashlyn explained as she gave Nurse Jones the puppy dog pout and her eyes got as wide as saucers. Nurse Jones chuckled an smiled at the sixteen year old.

"Sure I can take care of it for ya. What are best friends for?" Jones asked, Ashlyn smiled. He still remembered all those years ago back in Pallet Town when we first met. It turns out that Nurse Jones was my old best friend who lived right across the street from Ashlyn and her mother. So, once they met up on the Islands they were about as giddy as Clefairy's doing Metronome.

"Thanks Jones, I'll leave a list of things for ya so ya don't get mixed up." Ashlyn said as she walked out of the Health Center and got back on Char's back. Once safely on, Char rose to the sky and went back to the Ranch so Ashlyn could get ready to leave.

* * *

_The Next day..._

The next morning was a hectic one, that's a fact. Ashlyn's Pokemon were running all around the Ranch trying to help her with a couple of last minute tasks that needed to be done before Ashlyn headed to the dock where Zander Templeston, one of the townspeople and the best fishermen on the whole Island, was going to let her ride his boat to the Unova Mainland.

"Alright, the pond's been cleaned, the floor's been moped, and the food bowl's have been filled. I think that's everything guys, now, don't worry We'll be fine. I'll call you all as soon as we get to the nearest Pokemon Center. Rally, you remember how to use the video Phone right?" Ashlyn asked her newly acquired Raichu. The girl had found it being beaten up by some boys who thought it had a weird tail. It was true to an extent, Rally's tail was oddly shorter then most Raichu's and it had a little dangle charm in the shape of a heart clasped at it's end. Ashlyn thought that it's tail made it unique, not weird. Rally joined her family not long after that.

_"Yes I remember, and if I need help I'll ask Char or Tucker!__ See you later Ashlyn! Please take care of yourself! Leave it all to us!" _Rally said as she waved her small paw at her Trainer and walked to the front door to see them all off along with all the other Pokemon in Ashlyn's Ranch. Ruka and Pika were walking together side beside with their tails intertwined.

"Come on you love birds, we need to get going." Ashlyn said as she picked both of them up and held them in her arms for better travel time. The two Pokemon blushed as bright as a Pecha Berry and muttered something about lovebirds, Ashlyn could only chuckle at that. When they Finally got to the pier Zander was already on his boat ready to take off.

"Ashlyn! There you are, I was wondering if you were going to show." Zander said as he lowered the bridge that would allow me Ruka and Pika aboard his ship and quickly sent out his trusty Golduck to help with her minimum bags.

"Sorry Zander, I had to double check a couple of things first. If you're ready to go we can can leave right away." Ashlyn said as she bowed slightly towards the young man in front of her. Zander chuckled a bit at this movement and nodded his head afterwards as he walked towards the the bow of the boat and untied the rope connecting it to the pier, they were off to the Unova Region. Who knows what they would get to see there?

_"Ashlyn, Do ya think there might be a League in Unova?" _Pika asked as he gently made sure Ruka was safely inside the boat's interior so she could take a small nap being it was daytime and her species were usually nocturnal.

"I don't know Pika, but if there is maybe we should take the challenge. We haven't really had any good battles since we moved to the Island. But for now let's get inside, I want to go make some calls home and such." Ashlyn said as Pika nodded and followed her inside where he went and crawled up next to his girlfriend while Ashlyn used the Video Phone to call back to Pallet Town and talk to her mom.

**"Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence, I'm afraid I'm not home at the moment to take you call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can, Thanks!-Beep-" **the Video Phone's answering machine kicked in and it rang for the fourth time,

"Huh? That's weird, Mom's usually always home when I call. Oh well I guess I'll call back later and try again." Ashlyn said to herself as she sighed and picked up the Phone again to call someone else, "Maybe Professor Oak knows where she is. I'll try him next," Ashlyn said as she dialed the number she knew by heart.

**"You have reached the Answering Machine of Professor Oak's Laboratory at this time I am not available to answer. But please leave a name and number for me to back to you have a nice day-Beep-" **once again the female trainer got the answering machine of the old Professor's ranch after the third ring.

"Okay, now that's just odd. Professor Oak almost never leaves his lab for anything. I hope nothing's wrong with the Professor..." Ashlyn trailed off as she put the phone down and got out her sewing kit and one of her spare sets of clothes. "I might as well work on my cloths for a while, they need some modification..." the girl said as her inner female part of her came out and she started her work. All the while the boat was on a good course to the Unova Region, What new adventures would await her there?

* * *

**Boy that was so hard to right with major Writer's block! But it's finished and I'm proud of it! It's probable not my best work and People might now like it but it's all I got right now, thanks for tuning in and hope you join in the next chapter! Thanks so much and as CuddleofDeath would say "Yay, Yay, Huray Happy Day! See ya next time!**


End file.
